


Not Much...

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Magnificent 7
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much of a place at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much...

**Not Much...**

Grey dawn sky over dust-brown buildings, worn and stained with hard use. 

A dirt street, a straggling line of stores, bath house, undertaker, hotels. Four saloons. Once-bright signs fading, peeling. Some hardy morning souls bustling around, a few night owls straggling home. A stray dog or two, horses tethered and still. 

A small, bedraggled dustbowl of a town he should never have noticed, let lone lived in... let alone missed. 

But there's six men waiting - three near the jail, one sitting on the hotel porch, two on the street, one on the mercantile roof. Waiting for him. 

He's home. 

**\- the end -**


End file.
